Fluorescent pigments with a Stokes Shift are well known. Especially for security applications, colorless pigments which fluoresce in the visible light area are of special interest. For security applications, especially for use as pigments in security inks, colorless fluorescent pigments that have emission wavelengths under excitement of an ultraviolet (“UV”) source have been of interest. Such fluorescent pigments are known to have emission wavelengths under excitation from a UV source in the wavelength region of from about 450 nm to about 550 nm thereby providing a blue-green to green emissions. It is highly desirable to have other additional fluorescence pigments available. It is also especially desirable to have fluorescent pigments available that are able to provide emission wavelengths, under excitation of a UV source, of 560 nm or greater that are separate from the known blue-green to green emitting compounds such that further and different emission spectra pigments are available for use in security applications, such as in security inks, and are therefore able to provide a broader or greater range of security parameters. For example, compositions that emit yellow or yellow-orange are desirable.